


First Impressions

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Merlin (BBC), Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: merry_merthur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks Merlin is a complete idiot. Merlin thinks Arthur is a supercilious prat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for bananahater336, in the [Merry Merthur](http://inkwell.inkubation.net/merrymerthur.html) gift exchange 2010.

Arthur leaned against the glass, trying to peer into the back room. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He rang the bell--again--impatiently.

"I'll be right--ouch!" There was a loud crash, and then a boy--okay, not a boy, he was probably Arthur's age, although he looked rather young--emerged from the back room, rubbing his shoulder.

Arthur glanced at him--dark hair, blue eyes, skinny, huge ears, a nametag proclaiming him “Merlin,” of all things--and rolled his eyes. "Can I get some food, please?"

"Oh. Of course. Uh..." Merlin grabbed a spoon and messily slopped some food onto Arthur's plate. "There you go." He gave Arthur a sunny smile.

Arthur looked down at the marinara sauce dripping off the end of his plate. “Wow, thanks...idiot,” he added under his breath as he moved off to join his friends, holding the tray as far away from himself as possible.

He thought he heard someone say “What a prat” behind him, but he didn’t look around. They couldn’t possibly be talking about him.

\--- +++ ---

"Gwen!" Merlin called out as he entered the flat. "Oh, there you are." He smiled as she lifted her head from the pile of books in front of her and turned toward him. "Studying?"

"Mm. Yes, I have a big paper to write for Latin and there's a lot to get through before I can start writing. What's up?"

"Oh! I sort of met the prince today," Merlin said with a little shrug.

"You met him? Where? How?"

"Well, it was either him or some other gorgeous blonde, blue-eyed, _supercilious_ prat."

"Merlin!" Gwen scolded him, scandalized. "You should watch how you talk about our future king."

"Whatever. As far as I'm concerned, he's just a student like the rest of us. A demanding one, but still. A student. I met him at work in the dining hall. I was in the back cleaning up during a break in the lunch-time crowd, and some git started pounding on the bell. When I came out, I saw that the git was Prince Arthur!"

"Did you say anything stupid to him?" Gwen eyed him suspiciously.

"What? No! I didn't really say anything to him at all. I, er, I did sort of crash into a pile of empty pots on my way to the counter, though." Merlin ducked his head. He wasn't embarrassed, exactly. His clumsiness was, sadly, normal for him and none of his friends would be surprised in the least by his admission. He was a bit unhappy that the prince, of all people, had witnessed his clumsiness, though.

"He's in my class, you know." Gwen's gaze was far away for a moment.

"He is? Which one? Have you met him? You didn't say anything about it before."

Gwen's eyes widened. "He must have made quite an impression--I don't remember you being obsessed with the royals before today. He's in my Latin class." She gestured at the books waiting patiently for her to return to them. "I haven't met him. I've never happened to sit near him, and he'd have no reason to notice me, of course."

"Why shouldn't he notice you? He certainly noticed _me_." Merlin rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"Well. I'm just a commoner, aren't I? My mum could have been cleaning up after him all his life. And you MADE him notice you." Gwen tried to hide her amusement, but Merlin knew her too well.

"And, I'm sure, made such a great first impression that he won't even know me the next time we cross paths." He paused. "One can only hope," he muttered under his breath. Merlin nodded toward Gwen's books. "Do you need any help with that?"

Gwen glanced at the books and then back to Merlin. "No, I think I've got it. For now anyway. I'll let you know if I get stuck. Thanks." She smiled at him. "Guess I'll get back to it."

"Yeah. I think I'll go say hi to Gaius. Is he in his study?"

Gwen nodded absently, already engrossed in her studies again. Merlin headed for the stairs to the second floor.

\--- +++ ---

Merlin knocked quietly on Gaius's door, then opened it and poked his head inside. "Hi, Gaius. Do you have a minute? Have I got a story for you." When Gaius beckoned him in, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and sitting down in the chair in front of Gaius's desk.

He proceeded to tell Gaius the same story he'd just told Gwen, but possibly with some extra colorful details. He enjoyed making his guardian laugh.

Gaius chuckled at the ridiculous story, but quickly grew more serious. Clearly trying to remain light-hearted, but coming off perhaps a bit too seriously, he asked, "You didn't say anything stupid to him, did you?"

"What? You too? I--" Merlin began to stutter incoherently so Gaius interrupted.

"Oh, calm down, Merlin, it was just a joke. Mostly." His face took on a thoughtful expression. "I suppose since you've met him now, I have something I should tell you. I've known for some time, but I've been avoiding burdening you with it too soon, and while you were too young. You see, you--and Arthur--have a destiny..."

Half an hour later, Merlin stumbled from the room in a daze, with Gaius's final admonishment ringing in his head. "You must not reveal your secrets to him too soon, Merlin. King Uther does not take kindly to sorcery and there's no telling what he has raised Arthur to believe."

Instinctively, Merlin headed for his own bedroom, doors opening and closing mindlessly with a wave of his hand. When his door closed behind him, he sagged against it and took a deep breath. After a moment, he straightened his shoulders and pushed himself away from the door with a determined look on his face. "Well then. I guess I have some work to do."

\--- +++ ---

Over the next few days, Merlin couldn't help but notice Arthur every time they were in the same room. Which was surprisingly often, since he was sure he'd never seen him before Monday at lunch. Unfortunately, every time he noticed Arthur he tended to do something stupid. Wiping down a vacated table? He knocked the salt and pepper shakers to the floor. Handing a cup of coffee to a student at the counter? He spilled the whole thing down his front--at least he didn't spill it on the girl he was serving.

Arthur gave him the same look of disbelief every time.

While he wasn't in any real rush--they did have their whole lives in front of them, after all--he was beginning to feel a little desperate that he'd never be able to be in Arthur's presence without turning into a one-man Laurel and Hardy routine. How were they ever to accomplish their combined destiny if he couldn't even become acquainted with the prince--let alone become friends?

After yet another ridiculous display--at the end of his shift, thankfully--Merlin shook his head and left the dining hall. The dining hall was his primary job, but he also spent a few hours twice a week in the tutoring center for the Foreign Language department. He did what he could to help pay his tuition; he didn't want to be any more of a burden to Gaius than necessary, and luckily he was quite gifted with languages.

He chuckled as he arrived at the tutoring center and went to his customary seat. It was funny how the same faces tended to come back, week after week. He thought many of them didn't really need his help, they just needed someone to hold their hand so they'd believe they could do it.

The regulars greeted him, and it looked like a couple of them were already prepared with questions for him. He settled in to help Gwaine with something he really didn't need help with. Gwaine was probably one of the smartest people Merlin knew, but there he was in the tutoring center, week after week. Russian was probably not his *best* subject, but he was smart.

They had their heads together over Gwaine's translation assignment when Merlin heard a gasp from behind him. He turned his head, curious about the slight commotion, and was surprised to see Arthur striding into the room while some of the other students gawked at him. He stopped abruptly when he saw Merlin, faltered for a second, but then continued toward Merlin with a determined look on his face.

"Did you need help with something?" Merlin asked lightly. He was sitting down this time; maybe he wouldn't do anything stupid in the prince's presence for a change.

"Er, yes." He paused. "Are you the tutor?" he asked incredulously.

Merlin's look darkened a bit, but he replied pleasantly, "Yes, I am. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I..." he hesitated a moment, but then abruptly sat in one of the empty chairs near Merlin. "I have this Latin assignment, and there's something I'm just not getting."

"Ahh," Merlin smiled and nodded. "That's right, Gwen said you were in her class. That is a tough assignment for a second year course. Let's see what you have."

After about fifteen minutes, Merlin could tell that Arthur was starting to catch on. He breathed a silent sigh of relief; at least he could do *something* right around Prince Arthur.

Soon it was apparent that Arthur could continue the assignment on his own, so Merlin went to check on the other students.

When he got to Gwaine, he was dragged down by the shoulder so Gwaine could whisper in his ear. "The prince? How do you know Prince Arthur? I don't know how it's possible, but he looks even better in person than on the telly."

Merlin glanced toward Arthur. "Yeah, I suppose he does but, um, I don't really *know* him. He often eats in the dining hall where I work. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a complete idiot, though."

Gwaine glanced at Arthur, obliviously concentrating on his work, and said, "Well, he can't think that *now*, can he?"

Merlin shrugged and smiled. "Don't know. Guess I'll find out." He looked around and noticed that most of the students had gone. A glance at the clock confirmed that it was time to close up for the evening. "Okay, everyone, time to lock up. See you next week?"

A "Definitely!" and a "Probably" were among the responses as the few remaining students packed up their bags and left.

Merlin quickly straightened up the room and gathered his things. He was surprised when he turned toward the door and saw Arthur standing there--apparently waiting for him. Usually he and Gwaine walked out together, but tonight Gwaine was nowhere in sight. "Where's Gwaine?"

Arthur looked around. "That tall, long-haired bloke you were chatting with a few minutes ago?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah."

Arthur shrugged. "Took off, I guess."

Arthur and Merlin walked out together, pausing a moment while Merlin locked the door behind them.

They began walking down the path, until Arthur stopped Merlin. "I feel like I owe you an apology."

"What for?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Well, I never actually introduced myself to you--"

Merlin laughed. "Not much chance of me not knowing who you are, right?"

"It's not the same thing. I was rude, without provocation, and, well, I..."

Merlin looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I, uh, thought you were a complete idiot," he said in a rush.

"Oh. Well, I knew *that*." Merlin shrugged. "Besides, maybe I am an idiot. Perhaps not a *complete* idiot, though. I'm really good with languages." He smiled sunnily at Arthur and trotted off toward home, not looking to see where Arthur went.

\--- +++ ---

The following day, Arthur made sure to say hello to Merlin when he saw him in the dining hall. Merlin was friendly, but unassuming. He didn't seem to think they were instant best friends, which, frankly, was a relief. When much of the world sees you as a celebrity, it can be difficult to know who your friends actually are.

Arthur wasn't really sure why it mattered to him--surely he'd been unthinkingly rude to people in the past without it bothering him so much--maybe he just felt bad because he'd so completely misjudged the boy. He might be a clumsy oaf, but he was nothing short of brilliant with languages. In the course of being helped last night, Arthur had asked if Merlin knew any other languages (besides English, of course, and Latin).

He'd replied, rather absently, "Fluently? Five? No, I think it's six. But I can help with more or less all of them."

Arthur was flabbergasted. Merlin was certainly no older than he was, and Arthur could only speak English well. He knew some French, but his skills were mediocre at best. Latin was a real struggle.

Merlin was a mystery, he decided, as he looked across the dining hall and saw him standing next to a table, laughing with the student sitting there. Gwaine, Arthur thought, somewhat dourly--surprising himself.

Merlin suddenly turned and looked around the room, his eyes briefly landing on Arthur. Their eyes met for a moment, and Arthur nodded. Merlin smiled, shook his head, and turned back to Gwaine.

Arthur resolutely tried to tune back in on whatever story Leon was trying to regale him with.

\--- +++ ---

"Don't look now, Merlin, but I think you have an admirer." Gwaine grinned up at him and nodded toward the room behind his back.

"What? You must be joking." Merlin turned and surveyed the room. The only person paying him any attention whatsoever was Arthur, and that idea was just...ludicrous. He was just a clumsy idiot to Arthur. He turned back to Gwaine. "Right. You really are crazy."

Gwaine laughed. "Not crazy, *perceptive*." He leered at Merlin. "You mark my words--our fair prince has a thing for you."

Merlin snorted in laughter and walked away, getting back to work.

\--- +++ ---

The next time Arthur saw Merlin, he was walking across the quad. Merlin waved and Arthur, surprised, started to lift his hand to wave back. He realized just in time that Merlin hadn't been waving at him, but at someone behind where Arthur was sitting. He turned and saw Gwaine happily striding toward Merlin. His expression darkened and, after watching them happily greet each other, he returned to his studies.

\--- +++ ---

When Merlin arrived for his next tutoring shift, he was surprised to find, among the regulars waiting for him, one Prince Arthur. He did a double take. Arthur was absolutely glaring daggers at Gwaine, while Gwaine chatted with the student on his other side.

Merlin wondered what that was about, but he wasn't about to inquire. Not of Arthur, anyway; maybe he'd mention it to Gwaine later. He shrugged and got to work.

\--- +++ ---

Over the next few weeks, Merlin kept running into Arthur. At the dining hall, of course. In the tutoring center, when Arthur wasn’t dragged away by royal duties. Merlin continued to be clumsy and awkward, of course, but it seemed that Arthur was becoming accustomed to it. He hardly ever heard a muttered “Idiot” anymore. He also seemed determined to be friendly to Merlin, which was nice, but didn’t really help with the whole destiny thing. Arthur was so busy being polite to him that Merlin felt they’d rarely had a real conversation. Merlin was in no hurry, though. Surely he had until they’d graduated, at least, to make sure that he was in a position to help Arthur in the future.

At the same time, Gwaine kept trying to convince him that Arthur was interested in him. There was no denying that Merlin found Arthur appealing, but he had bigger things to worry about than whether the prince wanted to *date* him. Which was just preposterous. Merlin couldn’t fail to notice, however, that every time he found Arthur watching him Merlin happened to be with Gwaine. And he caught the strangest expressions on Arthur’s face when he looked at Gwaine. He had no idea what was going on with those two.

\--- +++ ---

It was another busy shift at the tutoring center and before he knew it, it was time to shoo out the stragglers--which again included Arthur and Gwaine. And, as seemed to happen with some frequency, once he'd finished clearing up and went to the door, he realized that Gwaine had left and Arthur was standing there waiting for him. Now that he thought about it, it seemed that had happened every time the two were at the tutoring center at the same time. What was Gwaine playing at?

"Gwaine left?"

"It would appear that way," Arthur replied with a bit of a scowl.

"Huh." Merlin shrugged and locked the door.

Merlin and Arthur fell into step as they walked down the path. Arthur was quiet, but Merlin didn't mind. Sometimes a silent companion was good company. When they reached the path that led to the flat Merlin shared with Gaius and Gwen, Arthur turned with him and kept walking, seemingly engrossed in thought.

Finally, Arthur asked, "What is it with this Gwaine fellow anyway? Are you and he...?"

"What?" Merlin asked, puzzled. "Oh! You're interested in him, aren't you? Hah, I can't wait to tell him how wrong he was!"

Arthur had stopped walking and was staring at Merlin as if he was insane. "Why would I be interested in him?" Arthur asked, with automatic haughtiness. "I don't even know the man."

"Well," Merlin grinned, "he is awfully good-looking."

"Exactly. And you seem to be with him all the time. That's why I wondered..."

"What? If we're dating?" Merlin laughed until he almost choked.

Arthur continued to glare, so Merlin forced himself to put on a more serious face.

"No, we aren't dating. He's just one of my best friends." He paused. "Besides, he's much too flighty for me. Always running off on some adventure or other, not a care for what--or who--he leaves behind. Completely unreliable, that way. I need someone much more dependable." Merlin noticed that Arthur had lost his glare, but he couldn't interpret the new expression on his face. So he went on. "He is a very good friend, though. Despite his flightiness, he is always there when you truly need him."

Merlin was prepared to continue--he was very good at babbling semi-coherently, after all--but then Arthur's expression turned thoughtful and he opened his mouth.

"Someone dependable, you say?"

"Oh yes. Very important to me, you see--"

"MERLIN. Would you *please* SHUT UP so I can finish." Now Arthur looked exasperated--an expression Merlin was accustomed to--yet determined. He wisely shut up.

"Thank you. What I wanted to ask was this," he paused and moved a bit closer to Merlin, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Do you think the Prince of Camelot is dependable enough for you?"

Merlin was thunderstruck. He never gave any credit to Gwaine's tales. He was always telling Merlin that someone or other had "a thing for him." Merlin thought Gwaine was just waiting for Merlin to believe him someday and do something foolish that Gwaine could laugh at.

"Wait. Me? You--" Merlin was beginning to stutter, so Arthur interrupted him again.

"Shut UP, Merlin. Yes, YOU. So?" he leaned toward Merlin.

"Oh. Um. Okay?" Merlin watched as Arthur moved even closer to him, laid one hand on the side of his face, leaned in, and kissed him. One relatively brief kiss, but it certainly got Merlin's attention.

"Oh. Wow."

"Okay?" Arthur asked gently.

"Yeah," Merlin breathed and, placing his hands on Arthur's waist, returned the kiss.

After a few seconds, Merlin suddenly pulled back. “Hey, did you have something to do with Gwaine disappearing without a word?”

Arthur looked a little embarrassed, but admitted, “Um, I might have...threatened him a bit. It seemed like the only way to get you alone.”

Merlin’s eyes widened and a huge grin spread over his face as the implications of that admission swept over him. “Really. Why did it take you so long to do anything about it then? You’ve been coming to the tutoring center for the last three weeks at least.”

“It never seemed to be the right time.” Arthur said, with a put-upon sigh.

“But--”

“MERLIN. Would you please just shut up and get back to kissing me?”

Merlin laughed and complied without protest. Well, he thought, this could make the whole "shared destiny" thing a bit easier. He resolutely shut off his distracting thoughts and concentrated on kissing Prince Arthur.


End file.
